


The Loony

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Had this idea watching the promo for next week





	The Loony

Dom and lofty walked into Albies after a long shift to the sight of evan and fletch drinking together.  
Lofty "dom how about we just go home?"  
Dom "no I want a word with evan"  
Lofty "dom he's not worth it"  
Dom "yeah but chloe definitely is" Lofty just watched on as dom stormed over to evan unable to look away, like it was a car crash happening in slow motion. Evan looked up as dom approached and smiled.  
Evan "evening dominic"  
Dom "you need to stay away from chloe"  
Evan "I can't do that, she is my wife and she is mentally unstable"  
Dom "that's crap and you know it. You are just a control freak and a bully"  
Fletch "dom just leave it"  
Dom "are you seriously defending the prick"  
Fletch "no but we only have chloe's word, there's no proof that evan has done anything wrong"  
Dom "ok so let's wait until evan hurts her then?"  
Evan "I would never hurt chloe I love her"  
Dom "no you love having control over her"  
Fletch "ok dom let's take this outside?"  
Dom "you know what evan chloe told me that having sex with you was like making love to a corpse, a ugly one at that"  
Evan "you shut your mouth" lofty came over at this and tried pulling dom away but dom wouldn't budge.  
Fletch "look I get chloe's your sister but-"  
Evan "you know your whole big brother act is a joke because ange didn't even want you because you're nothing"  
Dom "maybe but this nothing gets to hold chloe and you don't" evan lost it at this point and punch dom in the face. Fletch grabbed evan before he could take another swing.  
Lofty "dom that's it we're leaving now" dom didn't put up a fight as his husband dragged him out of the pub.  
Once outside of the pub lofty turned and looked at dom  
Lofty "was that really worth it?"  
Dom "yep" dom had a big smile on his face knowing his plan had worked.  
Lofty "why are you smiling, all you achieved was winging him up and getting punched in the face"  
Dom "yep I know that was what I was hoping for"  
Lofty "what, why?"  
Dom "so he will get done for assault, meaning the police will have his cards marked so if he does hurt chloe, he will already have a record of assault"  
Lofty "that's insane"  
Dom "nope just smart"  
Lofty "ok let's say it was smart which it wasn't, how did you know it would work"  
Dom "just got very good at reading people and knowing what buttons not to push or in this case which buttons to push" lofty just shooked his head in disbelief  
Lofty "ok so can we go home now that your insanity has worked"  
Dom "sure after I report evan for assault" dom just started walking towards the police station leaving lofty to question how he ended up with a loony, a kind hearted loony but a loony all the same.


End file.
